The Cursed Angel
by j7nX
Summary: The Uzumaki brothers are strange.Their connection is stronger that just being siblings.Sasuke hears the legend about the cursed angel and wonders if it's true.Itachi met an angel when he was little.Both Uchihas will learn the truth.Please R&R.


Title: The Cursed Angel 

Author: j7nX

Chapter 1

* * *

Have you ever wondered whether angels exist? Are they real or just legends, myths or characters from fairy tails? I have. Not once or twice but thousands of times I have asked myself that question. And I can't find an answer.

When I was younger I asked my brother, thinking that he may know. And what he told me somehow helped me find an answer. He told me his story in such a soft voice that he was almost whispering.

"Sasuke, I don't know whether angels truly exist but I do believe in them. When I was 9 I thought I saw an angel. And he was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I was sick back then and the doctors couldn't help me. They hardly recognized the virus I was infected with and then we had to wait for medicine from the Country of Lightning. But time was running out.

One day kaa-san decided to take me out to the park to breathe in some fresh air and father took you to a birthday party. Mother and I took a walk around the park but the virus was showing its effects on me. I was weak and needed to rest often. Kaa-san left me on a bench to go and buy something to drink so I would feel better. When she disappeared I watched the kids. They were playing and having fun while I was sitting on a bench coughing and feeling exhausted.

Then I saw him. His eyes were crimson and they were the most amazing red in the whole world. His hair looked so soft and was also red. He was sitting under a tree and he was watching me. When he stood up and started walking towards me I saw his wings. They were white, pure white with a hint of orange to them. I was mesmerized by the beauty and grace he had.

You know, he didn't look much older than myself at that time but his eyes held wisdom and maturity that someone so young couldn't have.

He came up to me and crouched down. I was so shocked that I was frozen on the spot. He smiled at me so warmly and gently and when he spoke his voice was so light and calming.

"Ne, Itachi-kun don't you want to touch them?" He said to me in his soft voice. He tilted his head to the side and stretched his wings a bit then flapped them lightly. I didn't even wonder how he knew my name because I thought that he was going to fly away and leave me alone.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I reached my hand and caught his.

"Can I really touch them?" I asked to make sure I could. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and touched his wings. The feathers were so soft to my caress. They were like silk.

After a while he stood up and stretched. His wings extended and I gasped at the sight. They were so big and long. Then he sat down on the bench next to me and hugged me. I was startled from the hug that I almost wanted to pull away from him.

But I didn't.

He was warm and it made me feel safe. My eyes started drifting shut as sleep tried to embrace me. And before I gave into the tiredness I heard him whisper.

"You will be fine. Everything will be all right when you wake up, Itachi."

Then he kissed me on the forehead and I fell asleep in his protective embrace. I don't know how long I had slept but I woke up to kaa-san's touch. I looked around but I didn't see the angel so I asked her.

"Where is he kaa-san?"

She looked just at me confusedly. "Where's who?"

"The angel." I answered and she laughed at me softly and I pouted a bit.

"You must have been dreaming about an angel. When I came back there wasn't anyone with you, sweetie."

I wanted to argue with her, to tell her that she wasn't right. But I didn't do it. I didn't because I knew that she wouldn't believe me.

Just as we were about to leave I saw a white feather peaking from a red handkerchief. The feather was wrapped together with a moonflower in the small piece of cloth. I took it and then we left the park.

It was not until the next day that we noticed that I wasn't coughing anymore and was feeling great. When we visited the doctor she said that I wasn't sick anymore. For them it was some kind of a miracle but I knew that the angel had healed me.

I haven't seen him from that day on but I believe that we will meet again someday and until then I'll keep the feather he left me."

When Aniki finished his story I was astonished. If it hadn't been for the angel to help my brother he most likely would have died.

Now I believe. Wonders happen and angels show in the strangest of places.

* * *

Sasuke reread his essay one last time to check it for spelling mistakes. When he was sure there weren't any he stood up and went to the teacher's desk in the front.

Umino Iruka was his literature and English teacher. The man was a really nice person and he always did his job well. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. Also on his face there was a scar that started from the middle of his left cheek, went across his nose and ended in the middle of his right cheek.

Iruka smiled at Sasuke as he took the boy's work. Today instead of teaching a new lesson Iruka had decided to give them an essay which had to be no longer that two pages, maximum three. The class had to write about whatever they wanted by the end of the double period with him.

Every once in a while he would give them that sort of work to write in English so he would be able to see how his students are improving.

When the class president sat down in his seat at the back of the classroom he looked around and noticed that once again he was the first to finish. Having nothing else to do the boy starred out the window.

'I wonder whether the essay is good. The other times we had to write something of the sort Iruka-sensei has always given us a subject to write on. Now he simply said "Write about whatever you want just don't make it longer that two pages, maximum three." Then he started checking some tests.'

Sasuke sighed quietly and looked around the room. Some of his classmates were finishing and handing over their papers. A few minutes later all of the students were done and they started chatting quietly among themselves.

Even if Sasuke didn't have many friends the few he had were true friends. He was talking with Gaara when the teacher cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. When Iruka was sure he had everyone's attention he smiled.

"If everyone has finished writing, then you are dismissed."

The class cheered happily and began packing their things. They were leaving earlier and that was awesome, after all something like this doesn't happen every day.

Iruka laughed softly and shook his head at their eagerness to leave school.

"Sasuke, could you stay until the end of the period to help me with these papers? That is if you're not busy." He asked the boy as he passed the teacher's desk.

"Of course, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said and waved goodbye to his friends. He set his backpack on one of the chairs and waited for his teacher.

When the class left and they were the only ones in the room, Iruka sighed quietly.

"Alright, first I want you to sort out these essays." Iruka handed the boy a pile of papers and smiled a little. "You know how…seniors in one pile, freshman in another…"

"OK." Sasuke took the papers, sat down where his pack was left and began his task.

Approximately half an hour later Sasuke was done with the papers and only four were left to be placed in their respective piles. He stopped for a moment to stretch his arms above his head and looked over to his teacher. It looked like Iruka was finishing up the tests that he has been grading.

From the corner of his eye Sasuke saw a blond boy passing by the open door. As he went by a slight breeze rustled the papers and Sasuke managed to put his hands on the piles just in time so they wouldn't scatter. But even if he did that one sheet fell on the floor.

Sighing in annoyance, the raven-haired boy bent down to pick up the fallen paper. He glanced at the top of the first page to see in which pile to put it. The only problem was that the essay didn't have a name on it nor was the class written.

Out of curiosity Sasuke decided to read the essay.

* * *

When we were little my brother and I used to tell each other stories about the cursed angel. Here's one of them.

Many, many years ago in Heaven lived an angel kinder than the others. He always helped them with everything he could and was loved by many.

One day the angel saw a demon. The Hell creature was angry and depressed and tried to destroy a peaceful village in his wrath. The angel couldn't let that happen so he stopped the demon. But because of his kind heart he didn't kill the demon so he punished him by binding their souls and becoming one whole.

Upon his return to Heaven, the angel was feared and shunned by the others. He wasn't accepted back. They thought that the demon would posses the kind angel and destroy them so he was banished from Heaven.

Hell didn't welcome the demon because he was tainted by the angel's purity and had no place in the dark realm.

So the only place where the angel and demon could go to was the earth. But before going there Heaven and Hell cursed them as a punishment.

"You will wander the planet until you find the one destined to save you from your sins. Someone who will accept you for who you really are and what you did and have done. Until then you're a lost soul, a soul that will feel pain and sorrow but will give happiness and joy to the world. Bear your sins and punishment until salvation comes."

The curse changed them forever. The angel became the cursed angel, destined to help the world until he found the one that will help him.

Some people say that this is just a story but others believe that they had seen the cursed angel. He had given them happiness and hope in the worst of moments. He had made them believe that wonders happen. Then he would disappear and leave many questions unanswered.

"Who was he?, Why did he leave?, Is he really real?"

I believe he is. But who knows?

* * *

Sasuke stared at the words written. He was quite surprised that someone else had written about angels.

'But I've never heard about that cursed angel.' He thought as he went through it once more.

'I wonder who wrote it?'

Sasuke gathered the other papers and put the nameless essay on the top of the two piles. He went to the teacher's desk just as Iruka put aside the now marked tests.

"I sorted out the essays but this one doesn't have a name, Iruka-sensei." He said that as he handed the teacher said essay.

Iruka took the paper and began examining it.

"Let's see, if I recognize the handwriting maybe I'll remember to whom it belongs..." he trailed off as he continued looking at the words. After a minute he seemed to have recognized the writing and smiled softly.

"Ah, yes. This is definitely his handwriting."

Iruka took the pen on his right and wrote the author's name on top of the first page.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke said the name slowly and just as he was going to ask whom the boy was Iruka answered his unspoken question.

"Yes, he is three years older than you and is currently in the twelve grade. He's supposed to graduate this year with his brother. Well, that is if they don't disappear again…"

"What do you mean, sensei?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Naruto and Kyuubi have that habit to travel a lot. When they get the feeling that they have to get away, they just leave." Iruka answered with a deep sigh.

"They just leave? What about their parents?" Sasuke asked with confusion in his voice.

"They don't have parents." The teacher said quietly. The teen's eyes darkened slightly at that but he didn't say anything.

"Sometimes Naruto leaves a note or calls someone to say that they are leaving but not always. Last time the brothers disappeared they were gone for 3 years." Iruka paused for a moment, just looking at Naruto's essay. After a few seconds he continued in a soft and somehow sad voice.

"With each travel they make they're gone for a longer period. First it was a month, then three months, after that six months, then one whole tear and now they were gone for three years. When they leave next time I don't know whether I'll see them again." Iruka sighed and closed his eyes.

"Every time they leave and then return, they're not the same. Both used to be loud and play pranks, always joking around…But now it's not like that anymore."

Sasuke watched closely his teacher. It looked like Iruka loved both brothers and was hurt every time they leave.

'I should ask him how Naruto looks like. I'd like to meet him.' The teen thought and just as he was about to ask the bell rang.

Iruka smiled at him and quickly gathered all the papers on the desk and put them in his case.

"Thank you for helping me, Sasuke. I really appreciate it." He stood up and erased the black board quickly. "You can go now. I've got to go to the teacher's meeting." Iruka picked up his stuff and headed towards the door.

Before Sasuke could say another word Iruka had already left mumbling about boring meetings.

The teen sighed and went to pick up his bag. He swung it over his shoulder and left too.

'I guess I'll ask him some other time.'

TBC

A/N: Please review if you like the story and if you want me to continue it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
